Pollution due to rubbish is indeed a serious problem in today's society. Conventionally, rubbish is usually buried, however, a vast area for burial is needed, moreover, the decaying of rubbish under the ground may arise other serious pollutions, such as water pollution and etc. As a result, a better way of solving such problem is a tough job so that better living environment can be preserved.